The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting element.
Semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LED) may be used together with a protective element for preventing damage due to electrostatic discharge. For example, Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0769720 describes a structure where an LED chip and a protective element are placed in a recess of a package, and the LED chip and the protective element are connected with positive and negative lead electrodes exposed in the recess, respectively. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-026993 describes an LED module in which an LED and a voltage-regulator diode are connected at the same surface of a ceramic substrate. As described in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0769720 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-026993, when a protective element is used together with a semiconductor light-emitting element, electrodes are disposed on a supporting element such as a substrate, and each of the protective element and the semiconductor light emitting element is electrically connected to a respective one of the electrodes on the substrate.